


I don't like Stiles/ I like Stiles

by sterekstealmysoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Bottom Stiles, Derek stills in Beacon Hills, F/M, Height Differences, Isaac is kind of an asshole, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Past Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Past Season 5, Protective Scott, Sheriff approves Steo, Sheriff don't approves Sterek, Steo, Theo is not a bad guy, Top Derek, Top Theo, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekstealmysoul/pseuds/sterekstealmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a surprise hear Derek says that he doesn't likes Stiles, but is completely surprising that Theo (the egocentric jerk) starts to get close to Stiles, this makes Derek angry, but of course, he's not jealous, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like Stiles/ I like Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! In this fanfic Derek is back in Beacon Hils and Theo wasn't lying to the pack.
> 
> I hope you guys like it

**PROLOGUE:**

**Derek's pov**

 

I don't like Stiles.

He talks too much when he is not supposed to talk, he calls me sourwolf even though I've told him to stop calling me that, he is a kid and think that he knows how to do everything,  and the list continue, but the most annoying thing about him when he is so close to me, I mean,  I don't like him so why is he so kind with me?

Right now we're watching a movie, well... most of us.Sometimes I ask myself why I hang out with a bunch of teenagers. Scott is kissing Kira (or eating her face), Malia and Lydia are talking about Parrish, I'm sitting in the same couch that the last two, and Stilrs is just looking at Scotr and Kira with a disgust face. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the front , when I turned around I saw Theo with a big smile on his face. 

 _"Hey guys"_ He says. The pack told me about him, Theo Raeken the genetic chimera. The boy went to sit next to Stiles and tapped his nose playfully. 

I don't when Theo is so friendly with him. Of course I'm not jealous or anything,  is just that I hate when Stiles is talking and Raeken is watching him with heart eyes, or when Stiles smiles because Raeken compliment him. Lydia says that I'm in love withStiles and that's why I get angry, but is totally untrue, 'cause I don't even like Stiles, at all.

"You're so sleepy" Theo laughed at the boy who was half asleep and took his shoulders hugging him, making Stiles smiles again.

"Let me sleep" 

 

 **God, I hate them both.**  


End file.
